


A Gift for Spock

by ivycross



Category: Star Trek: Mirror Universe, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Mild Kink, Mirror Universe, mentions of caning, mirror lite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:18:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivycross/pseuds/ivycross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Spock finds a gift in his quarters. It says it's from Santa...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gift for Spock

Spock crouched down eying the slim gold foil wrapped box. As he did one eyebrow arched up and he frowned which pulled at the lines of his goatee. When he had come into his quarters the box was just sitting on his desk, all shiny and innocent looking with a large red bow on top. That was ten minutes ago and since then Spock had scanned it, shook it, poked it, sniffed it, licked it, and even went so far as to throw something at it. It remained a simple gold foil wrapped box.

In the his quarters, James T. Kirk watched all this through the Tantalus field and laughed to the point of his was no longer able to breath. After taking a few minutes to compose himself, Kirk shut off the device and marched through the shared fresher into Spock's cabin. He found Spock still on his knees, at eye level with the box, glaring at it.

“Mr. Spock, what are you doing?” Spock lifted his gaze to Kirk and stood to attention quickly.

“I seem to have a “gift”, Captain,” Spock replied, spitting out the word gift like it was poison. Kirk looked down at the box and then back Spock.

“”I see. We should open it.” Reaching down, he snatched up the box, and gave it a hard shake. He turned his attention to Spock once more and had to force himself to not laugh at the Vulcan’s shocked expression.

“I don't know if that is wise, Captain. We do not know where it came from. It could be any number of items meant to do either one of us harm,” Spock said slowly, his eyes never leaving the box in his Captain’s hands.

Kirk snorted. “What harm could it do Spock? It says it's from Santa. You know who Santa is, don't you?” Spock narrowed his eyes at his Captain’s flippant tone.

“I am well aware of the Terran Mythos of a large man that delivers gifts to people.”

A grin spread over Kirk's face.

“Oh, so you do know who Santa is. Good. Let's see what he brought you, Spock.” With that Kirk tore into the gold foil wrapper, leaving his first officer shutting his eye, resigning himself to whatever horrible death awaited them. But after a minute of no screaming from his Captain, Spock opened his eyes.

Kirk was looking at him, a wild grin on his face. He held a slim white box in one hand and a beautifully crafted dagger in the other.

“Lookie here, Spock. You must have been a really good boy this year,” Kirk said chuckling. Spock blinked and frowned slightly.

“Captain,” he started. “Your actions were quite foolish, which makes me wonder if you did not already know what was in the box.” Kirk laughed.

“How could I? It was from Santa and he  doesn't tell people anything about the gifts he leaves.” Kirk held out the dagger to Spock, who took it  gingerly by it's handle . He observed the blade in his hands and then looked back at his Captain, who seemed to watching him intently.

“I will say Santa is very perceptive. He must have seen me eying this on our last shore leave. If I remember correctly this is a one of a kind hand-crafted piece.”

“Santa is always watching, Spock. No exceptions,” Kirk said solemnly, his grin gone for the moment.

“Yes,” Spock said as he looked down at the dagger.

It had been a small shop in dark alley run by a suspicious Bajoran. The dagger sat under a glass counter and Spock had stared at it for so long that the shopkeeper told him to either buy it or get out cause he was upsetting the other customers. Kirk had been with him and even in his civilian attire, he stuck an imposing tableau. He had said a few choice words to the shop keeper before Spock reconciled with leaving the store, dragging his Captain out with him. Later than night after too much liquor and chocolates, Spock had curled up next to his Captain in an uncharacteristic fashion, lamenting that he couldn't purchase the dagger.

Surprisingly, Kirk had wrapped arms around him, kissed his forehead, they were both shamefully intoxicated, and told him, “Maybe Santa will bring you one for Christmas.” Spock had scoffed and reminded his Captain that Christmas was a debunked holiday. Besides there was no such thing as Santa. Kirk only laughed and rolled on top Spock starting another round of fucking.

The next morning Spock went back to the store, but the knife had been sold to someone else. Kirk had already returned to the ship earlier, so Spock joined him and never said anymore about it. Now, Spock met his Captain's eyes and wondered if Kirk had actually returned to the ship right away or...

_I know._

Kirk stared right back at Spock giving him a lopsided grin.

_Maybe, or perhaps not. You can't be sure and you won't say anything without proof._

Spock dropped his eyes. He wouldn't question this, not this time. He looked down at the dagger again and the corners of his eyes crinkled in a subtle smile. He could feel Kirk's grin burning into him.

“What did you receive from Santa?” Spock asked as he looked into Kirk's face again. Kirk laughed loudly.

“Me? Oh no. I was on the naughty list, so not presents for me.” He leaned in close and Spock smelled spices and wine on his Captain's breath. “But funny thing. You have another present in my quarters.”

“Do I?” Spock asked raising an intrigued eyebrow. Kirk's grin spread even wider making him look a touch unstable. It was a look that made Spock excited. It meant that his Captain had something planned.

“Yeah. Nothing fancy. It's a rattan cane with a note attached to it. Something about Santa being busy, so he can't punish me for being a naughty boy, but he knows that you would delight in the task.”

Spock's heart speed up and he inhaled sharply.

“I see. Then I should not dally, least Santa refuse me a gift next year.” Tucking his new dagger in his slash, he moved around the desk gripping Kirk's arms in one hand. He tugged on his Captain pulling the man behind him as he moved through the fresher into Kirk's cabin.

He eyes peered around catching sight of the cane sitting on Kirk's desk, wrapped a red ribbon. He let go Kirk and moved toward the cane his eyes transfixed on it shiny varnished surface. He reached out and touched it tentatively. Then he grasped it firmly in hand. He raised it to eye level and shivered.

“Strip!” he ordered without taking his eyes off the cane. He heard the swish of cloth as Kirk undressed.

“When you're done, lay on the bed.” There was no answer, but Spock knew that Kirk had obeyed. Sure enough when he turned, Kirk was laying face down, his arms tucked under his chin. Spock stood to one side and as looked down at the nude form he gave an experimental flick of his wrist before bring the cane down.

Later, after leaving his Captain breathless and sobbing, Spock tended to the welts and open wounds on Kirk's backside, before setting him in his lap. Kirk sat there quietly wrapped in a blanket with his head resting on Spock's shoulder. For his part, Spock simply held him lightly. Every so often he would place a kiss on Kirk's head or stroke his hair.

Suddenly Kirk peered at him, his hazel eye wide, the pupils engulfing the gold and green irises.

“Merry Christmas Spock,” He muttered softly before laying his head back down. Giving Kirk a squeeze, Spock looked over at his new dagger laying on the nightstand. It shone in the low light of the cabin. In that moment Spock felt something creep over him, but he didn't name it or acknowledge it.

“Merry Christmas T'hai'la.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be part of a 3verse fic, but I couldn't be bothered. So, I wrote it as a stand alone in a few hours and did some slipshod editing so I could get it out for Christmas. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!


End file.
